


Every Time The Weekend Comes

by DEFnovembers



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bonding, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Other, Post-Break Up, Puppy Love, Song : i wish i missed my ex by Mahalia, markson being the best friends they are, yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFnovembers/pseuds/DEFnovembers
Summary: Markson being friends and then lovers and then friends + a pretty and savage flower has their side kickor how Mahalia's song 'I wish I missed my ex' got me writing a 1.6k markson story





	Every Time The Weekend Comes

Sitting under the big tree in his garden, Mark watched his dad and his best friend doing the most in order to boast about how they were the real cook-out kings.

A small smile made its way on his face, head tilting towards the rays of sunshine that made the whole garden shine like one of the prettiest beach sunsets of Los Angeles.

He could hear laughter dying in the background - his chest felt so warm, seeing all his loved one reunited here. His parents, his sisters, his brother, his friends... and his buttercup.

 

Iris Freesia Cordui is Mark Tuan's as much as he is hers.

 

She is young, energetic, wild, loud-mouthed and noisy. She is an old soul, a quiet daydreamer with walls built so high that her inner self is only open to few.                                                                She is the sun and the moon, the stars and the clouds, she is like an endless candy-floss, bright, soft, harshly sweet, tough and coarse - all at once.

 

And yeah, Mark loves her anyway.

 

She is his twin, his sister from another mother, tied by the hip ever since their first day of preschool after which Mark came of rambling to his mom about ‘the prettiest princess he had ever seen’, Mark talked his mom’s ears off on how he wanted to admire the princess’ ‘sunshine hair’, describing her cool Rugrats’ inspired sneakers and how she was different from all the other annoying girls in kindergarten as she was so pretty, she smelled liked fresh tangerine, she liked running around and shared the slices of homemade banana pie she had in her lunch box.

Pretty embarrassing _right_?

_It is._

More especially since Iris loved to bring it back at random and highly inappropriate moments- how could she even use that as a comeback to a boring teacher who wasn’t having any of their constant chatterings, Mark had no idea but he almost passed out from the second-hand embarrassment.

 

But yeah, he loves her anyway, not as in ‘i love you let’s be a couple’ of course but as in ‘i love your crazy ass, you’re a part of me- my best friend, my sister, my soulmate let’s be together forever’. She is there for him, comforting him silently or entertaining him by her obnoxious loud self; she is the person Mark loves the most on this earth and that wasn’t even up for debate.

She is his soulmate, the one that had been put on his earth to be his friend.

And Mark is ready to treat her as the annoying queen he needed in his life.

 

Here came Jackson Ji-Aer Wang, troubling Mark's peaceful back-to-school season.

Mark remembers the first time his eyes ever meet Jackson's. It was on their day of the school year, the sun was still high in the sky, the heat was suffocating as always. Mark was sitting at the back of the classroom when a loud, young muscular boy sat right next to him, blabbering about how he didn't know anyone around here as he was a Hong-Kong student that was recruited for his fencing abilities. They made small talk for more than two hours,

Mark was irremediably drawn to the cuteness of the younger man, he was easy to talk too even though they only met 2.5 seconds ago.

He reminded him of... Iris.

 

Jackson & Iris, Iris & Jackson.

 

Both of them being similar yet polar opposites. Both baffling Mark’s expectations.

 

If Jackson hid a soft, clingy, cute and somewhat insecure personality behind his loud, rowdy, hilarious bluffing; Irishid her calm and dreamer side so well behind that sharp tongue, perfectly faked confidence and loud self that Mark sometimes had to fight her shell to not get stuck on that faked arrogance, what was under this shell was only for Mark to see.

They all got along fairly well, at first. Iris being the supportive friend she is, helped Mark to sort out his feelings, to ask Jackson on a date and to come out to his parents; she even was the one that introduced Jackson to them. She befriended Jackson the minute Mark expressed his interests toward the younger, genuinely trying to create a bond, a trio.

"Puppy love" she said "has to be lived to its fullest".

Not that she ever had any experiences but Mark is not about to question his friend’s cupid abilities or he’ll never see the end of it.

 

Anyway. Mark loved Jackson as well as he could. But sometimes, relationships aren’t mean to last.

 

Theirs only lasted a year and half.

When Mark reached grade 12, he broke up with Jackson on the 16th of April.

It was awful, messy, really painful and awkward. Tears were shed, insults were thrown left and right, but there were also a lot of hugs and sweet nothings were said.

Mark loved Jackson but not as a lover, more as a gege. He mistook his care, his own jealousy and overprotective nature for romantic interests when at the end of the day he just enjoyed Jackson’s company like he enjoyed Iris'.

The younger tried to act strong when the news broke out but he ended up weeping in Mark’s arms, cursing him out both in Mandarin and English, asking him why? why wasn’t he good enough? why wouldn’t Mark stay with him when they were happy when he made him feel like the best thing on this earth?

Mark spent 5 hours in Jackson’s bed that day, comforting his sweet friend, covering him with kisses telling him nothing but the truth about everything Mark loves about him - his thighs, his eyes, his nose, his deep voice, his determination, his cuteness, his nonstop talking, his caring nature, the passion he puts in everything he makes.

 

He prayed that Jackson would forgive him, that they could remain friends- that Mark could still be his favorite gege.

 

But good things take time.

And Jackson needed time.

 

At first, he acted like the two hadn’t broken up, texting and calling Mark as he used too.

That lasted as Mark didn’t know what to do so until Iris interfered in a typical Iris type of way, telling Jackson he needed to -and he quote- ‘get through his thick skull that whatever relationship they had had now changed, you’re either a friend or nothing you cunt’ in front of the whole cafeteria because of all times she choose to snap she decided to do it because Jackson had joined him at the table taking her assigned spot.

Pretty violent isn’t it? Iris in all her glory.

Mark was this close to strangling her, he gave her a piece of his mind every chance he got to snarl some passive aggressive comments and that more especially since Jackson didn’t talk to Mark for two whole weeks after that.

The pangs of guilt that ate him from inside made him do the first move. Trying to mend his friendship with Jackson was so important to him, he helped Mark realizing and embracing who he is, he loved the latter, he got attached to him and they started off as friends. So Mark was sure they could keep being friends despite their history.

Iris helped him making his way back in Jackson's heart because that's so she is.

She handled the sleepless nights spent listening to Mark's worries, shedding the latter's tears - about how he couldn't bring himself to return the younger's feelings and how he was the worst as he broke his heart. She handled the tantrums from both sides - the wrath from a heartbroken Jackson and the resentment for a frustrated Mark, she was his carrier pigeon, arranging meetings between him, Jackson and their parents who at some point got involved into this mess - the Wangs were probably tired of seeing Iris camp in front of Jackson's window, or so he's been told.

 

That's a part of why Mark loves her.

 

She's raw and you might get hurt getting close. Yet, the cobweb she was was worth the temporary turmoil.

 

She is one of a kind and she is Mark's. She is the one thing that will always be here.

 

A tear rolled down, followed by many more. He couldn't even wipe his tears before he's tackled down to the ground, the smell of cut grass and Dolce & Gabanna perfume tickling his nostrils.

 

"Ge, why are you crying again? Did you worry I wouldn't come? I was just late you know how Mama can be when she tries to get ready." Jackson's deep voice teased.

 

"Wang Jackson if you don't get your fat ass off my Markie I'm throwing you into the pool!"

 

"I'd like to see you try buttercup!" Jackson laughed.

 

"I cannot believe you've told him about this Mark, I'm so writing you out of my will - I'm leaving all my earrings and hoodies to Coco." Iris gasped dramatically.

 

"Can you both let me talk ?! What the heck!" Mark couldn't help but bursting out laughing, tightening his grip around Jackson's waist, pulling the younger in a real hug.

 

This.

 

This is _home_.

 

It may not be a typical love relationship, Mark might end up single with three Cocos on a small house near Arcadia but as long as his two friends were by his side, it would be more than enough.

 

Jackson & Iris, Iris & Jackson.

 

A summer breeze and an orangey sunset glowing through his backyard, his parents, his sisters, his brother, his uncle and aunt, his in-laws, his nieces, and his friends all gathered around him.

This is his life and he hopes it will stay like this forever.

Because it can only be Iris & Mark, Mark & Jackson, Iris & Jackson.

It's just them three, being the best siblings from another mother.

 

The friends everyone should meet at least once in each life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating !
> 
>  
> 
> sooo how was it ? Friendship is so important, I had to make it about Markson haha
> 
>  
> 
> School and the holidays have kicking my butt but the chapter 2 of House Of Cards and the 2nd part of 7for7 as well as Markjae + JJP story are coming 
> 
> stay warm and take care (:


End file.
